vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowfang Keep
Undead Worgen |boss=Archmage Arugal |type= |level=22-30 |minlevel=14 |players=5 |key= |bosses= }} Shadowfang Keep is a haunted keep in southern Silverpine Forest, near Pyrewood Village. It is the base of operations for the evil archmage Arugal and his worgen progeny. History :During the Third War, the wizards of the Kirin Tor battled against the undead armies of the Scourge. When the wizards of Dalaran died in battle, they would rise soon after - adding their former might to the growing Scourge. Frustrated by their lack of progress (and against the advice of his peers) the Archmage, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. It's said he still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Pyrewood Village is shadowed to the north by Shadowfang Keep, once a bastion of Alliance power but now the dark residence of a mad former mage of the Kirin Tor, named Arugal. The worgen that stalk the Keep, as well as the cursed villagers of Pyrewood are the doings of this madman. During the Third War, Arugal made these Worgen as allies but they could not be controlled and turned on him and the other soldiers. He went mad after this and now accepts them as his "children." His worgen run rampant throughout much of the forest. Overview Shadowfang Keep is the first vaguely challenging instance that players are likely to encounter, especially for Horde players who were less likely to get to Deadmines. In addition to the volume of mobs present, several of the mobs here cast various curses, nearly every type of worgen had some sort of special ability (active or passive) that affects a group's ability to deal with them, and the undead Humans made use of Silence, which means that a tank could be caught without healing in some fights if the healer(s) gets hit with it. Another major issue with this instance is the tendency of players leveling alts to underestimate the level of difficulty present here, and who thus believe that the mobs here could simply be chain pulled without regard to the consequences. A well-defined pull order was still highly desirable, (if marks were not actually used) as was an appropriate level of attention and caution. Recklessness here would result in repeated wipes and player frustration. Though the 'Holy Trinity' of + + is considered to be a thing of the past, necessity in a group here is solid tanking, decent to good healing, reasonably sound pulling, and a good use of crowd control couldn't hurt. Mages are definitely useful for removing curses, but not necessary, depending on the skill, level and class makeup of the rest of the group. Melee damagers and tanks could have a hard time against Arugal, the end boss - since he will teleport around a lot, but this can be dealt with by , potions, cooldown skills, proper teamwork and/or ranged damagers. s tanking this instance sometimes find themselves under pressure to deal with mobs that cast Silence, but then so too do healers. A backup tank and/or a backup healer could help in a pinch, but with skill, the appropriate levels, and decent class makeup, any druid, warrior or paladin could main tank this instance. Good communication is always useful, and voice communication as always gives a group a distinct advantage. Above all, skilled players who know how to maximize their own benefit to the group irrespective of the skill or experience of the rest of the group - are what could make the difference here. For the level, the loot here is highly desirable, with a few different items that could sell well via the twink market. Several bind on pickup blue items are also to be found here, primarily for Mages and Warriors in particular. Although the level is still low enough that cash isn't hugely abundant, there is still some silver dropped at least. Encounters * End Boss: 26+ * Bosses: ** 22+ ** 24+ ** 24+ ** 24+ ** 25+ ** 25+ * Mini-Bosses: ** 20+ ** 20+ * Rare Bosses: ** 25+ *Scourge Invasion Only ** 25+ Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Felsteeds * Forsaken * Ghosts * Humans * Rats (critters) * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Worgs * Worgen Monsters Shadowfang Worgen * Shadowfang Whitescalp: casts . Also has . * Shadowfang Moonwalker: casts . * Shadowfang Glutton: casts . * Shadowfang Darksoul: casts and . Immune to any Shadow spells. * Shadowfang Wolfguard: Accompanied with Wolfguard Worgs as well as equipped with the spell. * Shadowfang Ragetooth: casts . * Son of Arugal: casts . Worgs * Bleak Worg: casts . * Slavering Worg * Wolfguard Worg * Lupine Horror: casts . * Lupine Delusion Tormented Souls * Haunted Servitor: casts . * Wailing Guardsman: casts . * Tormented Officer: casts . Others * Shadow Charger: casts . * Blood Seeker: casts and . * Vile Bat: casts and . * Arugal's Voidwalker: casts . NPCs * * * Quest guide Loot Resources * Light Leather * Medium Leather Notes, tips, & additional info * Enemy Level Range: 18-26 * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 26+ * Players will farm Shadowfang Keep for the two level 19 Bind on Equip rare weapons – and – which can be sold for high amounts of gold to twink PvP characters. * Must be at least level 14 to enter the instance. Category:Dungeons